


Ripped Apart (Put Me Back Together Again)

by Katlover98



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Sam, Caring!Dean, Cuddling, Demons, Double Penetration, In a way, M/M, Sam Winchester/OC - Freeform, Whipping, Wincest - Freeform, no sex between the boys, pre-wincest - Freeform, rape/ Non-Con, season 8 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlover98/pseuds/Katlover98
Summary: Sam gets captured and raped by demons. Dean deals with the aftermath. More inside





	

**Author's Note:**

> http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/66638.html?thread=21422926#t21422926  
> Dean/Sam, non-con, hurt/comfort, angst, cuddling, protective! Dean, bottom! Sam  
> Extra warnings: dp, blow jobs, whippings with belt, incest
> 
> Sam is kidnapped by demons, beaten, raped and left for dead. Dean finds him in a garbage bin, thrown away as if he were trash. Dean is heartbroken and vows to protect and take care of Sam, whatever the cost. He slowly nurses Sam back to health. Dean treats Sam like glass after the rape. He isn't rough with him, speaks in soft tones, and treats him very gently. Sam is so traumatized by the attack that he craves the gentle affection Dean showers on him. 
> 
> Dean and Sam had played around before the attack (kissing, cuddling), but after the attack, their feelings for each other grow deeper and stronger.  
> Everything else is left up to the author. I'm fine with both sex and no sex. Please have Dean call Sam pet names like "sweetheart" or "baby". Please let it have a happy ending. Oh, and bottom Sam only, please.
> 
> Disclaimer: Don’t own Supernatural or any recognizable characters only the generic demons. All mistakes are my own.

Sam hadn't been paying attention. He was still thinking of his older brother pulling out a gun on him and stating a vampire was a better brother than him. If he thought about it maybe this was karma getting him back for not looking for his brother? Whatever the reason fate, coincidence, or just bad luck Sam wasn't amused. He was hanging from the ceiling to a surprisingly strong pipe. Worse, he felt like kicking himself in the teeth for not paying attention. Maybe that year of normalcy really had dulled his skills; whatever the case he had to find a way to escape.

He heard the door open to the dark, dank room he was in and looked up. The first thing he saw were five men coming down the stairs. The next things were their eyes; demons. He was taken down by demons. Sam wanted to punch himself but first, he had to find a way to get out and take his ribbing from Dean.

‘Right, Dean would probably sneer and look at him sourly.’

“Looks like we got ourselves a Winchester, and not just any Winchester but the Boy King himself,” the demon said mockingly. Sam glared at the asshole.

“You know, I am going to get out of here and I am going to kill. So why don't you just save yourself the trouble, I exorcise you and we all go our separate ways.”

“Now why would we want that?” Sam didn't respond but opened his mouth to say the exorcism when something got shoved into it. It was a penis gag.

Sam panicked while he choked on the plastic phallus. What did they want with him? The demon that had spoken earlier, and seemed to be the leader, went up to Sam and started caressing Sam's face, almost like a lover would do, and that comparison made Sam's stomach lurch.

The demon went lower, hands over Sam’s chest and then lowers still until... Sam tried to protest over the gag when he felt the demon's hand on his crotch.

“Ahh, you should feel this, boys. Little Sammy isn't so little,” he gave a booming laugh before he stepped out of the way so the other four demons could touch his crotch. He tried to squirm away but being tied up made it close to impossible to get away from grabbing hands. After a few minutes, they stopped and the leader showed up with a pair of scissors in his hands. Sam didn't have to guess what they were for because a second later the demon was cutting away his shirt, then his jeans and finally his boxers.

Sam was stark naked and he felt vulnerable at the lecherous looks the demon were giving him. The leader of the demons went up in front of Sam and just as he was going to kick the demon he got a hold of both of Sam's legs and put them around his waist. Sam tried to yank his legs off but it was pointless; the demon was stronger than him.

Before Sam could even think about what was happening he felt he was being torn in two, right down the middle. The demon had penetrated him with no lube, no preparations, and no warning. Not even the gag could silence Sam’s screams that echoed in the room. Though Sam couldn’t hear it through his screams and the pain running up and down his body all five demons laughed.

The first demon continued hammering in and out of Sam, each thrust getting easier and smoother with the increase of blood acting as lubrication. When the demon thought Sam was going to blank out he’d bite, bruise or roughly shake Sam to keep him in the present. At one point he pulled Sam as close as he could so he could breathe on Sam’s neck before biting and sucking on it. He wanted to leave his mark on the youngest Winchester. With the new leverage he had, he started pounding in and out of Sam faster before coming deep into the boy’s hole, marking him up. The demon stayed still as spurt after spurt of cum was deposited in Sam’s body. The demon gave Sam a kiss over his stretched lips.

“Hope you didn’t break him, Greg, I like it when they scream.”

“Doubt it, Kyle, it takes more than that to break a Winchester,” Greg took a peek at Sam’s large eyes, disbelief running deep in their depths, “at least, I think so.”

 Sam felt like the demon had raped him for an eternity instead of the fifteen minutes it had been. He’d been rape before but it had been in the Cage where he had nowhere to run, no one to protect him… Where he didn’t have Dean, maybe he never had Dean. Sam’s body was going numb, the pain taking a backseat until he couldn’t feel anything. Sam let his head hang, too tired to keep it up. He watched dispassionately as he saw pink tinged cum, pink by his blood, flowing down his thighs and legs. It was almost as if he was watching it through a dream, or a movie screen.

“Hey, no checking out yet,” Sam felt a punch to his stomach, making it hard to breathe through his nose what with the mucus coming down from it. Sam gave a weak struggle as he felt the second demon grab a hold of his legs. It was useless because a second later he felt the second cock up his ass in what probably wasn’t even twenty minutes.

Even though his legs had started to lose feeling his ass and everything above it hadn’t. Sam could only be grateful from the earlier cum and blood lubing his passageway. This demon wasn’t fast like the last one. No, this one was taking his sweet time, his movements languid. In a way, it was worse. Sam felt every inch that was entering his unwilling body. A few minutes later Sam felt the demon hit his prostate. It had him groaning behind his gag, this one colored with a bit of pleasure which had him feeling like shit; what kind of sick bastard got turned on by being raped? The demon laughed.

“You like that, whore?”

Afterward, the demon made sure to hit Sam’s prostate unerringly, making Sam moan not only in pain but pleasure. By the time he had come in Sam his cock was starting to twitch much to the amusements of the demons in the room.

“I wonder how big brother would feel if he knew how much of a whore and freak his little brother was, taking pleasure in his own rape.”

Sam felt a sob rip through his throat. That wasn’t it, that wasn’t _it!_ He didn’t like it, please; he just wanted it to stop. The current demon was gentle. He didn’t hammer in and out, went slow, not chasing after his own pleasure. He’d sucked gently on Sam’s nipples, caressed Sam’s hips, gently cupped Sam’s ass, and gave little kisses up and down Sam’s body. It was almost as if he was trying to make love to Sam instead of raping him. Sam preferred being fucked violently than this…this mockery of lovemaking.   

Sam felt the demon start to speed up. Sam could actually _feel_ the cock in his ass harden even more as it looked for its release in Sam’s body. The demon kissed Sam’s neck a few times before his hand went to Sam’s hard cock, his body betraying him, and began jacking him off. Sam shook his head, trying to stave off his pleasure. He _wouldn’t_ , he _wouldn’t_ cum. _Please, God, no._

Sam felt the demon’s hot breath on his ear before he heard the whispers, “Let go, Sammy, I’ll catch you. I’ll take care of you.”

Sam felt the demon go faster, the hand on his dick keeping rhythm with the cock in his ass. Sam felt something tighten deep in his belly. It was hot and overwhelming and so _disgusting_ all at once. Without warning, he fell in the arms of pleasure. Sam was left panting and sweaty as the demon came in his ass. The second set of it in him.

“Good boy,” the demon whispered and Sam felt the weight of what had happened hitting him with the subtlety of a hurling planet. He came, he had enjoyed his rape. What kind of sick fuck was he? He was a freak, even more so now. The demon gave Sam a kiss on his forehead before gently pulling Sam’s legs apart from his hips.

What Sam didn’t notice while he was being raped the second time was Greg filming Sam’s rape on Sam’s phone. The leader of the group of demons gave an evil grin. The small group of five demons was one of the few Lucifer loyalists that haven’t been captured, tortured and killed by Crowley. They had been happy when their Father had been unleashed on Earth, they were ready to rule and turn the world into their own personal Paradise. But then Sam Winchester, the Chosen Vessel of their Father had betrayed Lucifer and locked Him away thus ensuring that the smarmy, self-entitled, prick that was Crowley proclaiming himself the King of Hell. They were fugitives, wanted, not safe on Earth or Hell and all because the man before them decided to rebel against the plan and lock away Lucifer. They decided to get revenge now, why not? They deserved it. So here they were having fun with the youngest Winchester and making it worthwhile.

“About time,” one of the demons that haven’t had their piece of Winchester ass said, “I thought you were going to buy him dinner first.”

“A good gentleman gives as much as he takes.”

Greg heard a snort from the earlier demon, Neil, “We’re demons.”

“That’s no excuse to not be a gentleman.”

Sam didn’t hear any of what the demons were saying; he was too busy feeling the pain of his rapes coursing through his body. He just wanted it to end and maybe go home to Dean and be in his loving arms…

Without warning, Sam was cut loose from the ropes that held him upright and ended falling to the floor on his ass which made the pain doubly worse. When the pain subsided enough Sam tried to crawl away from the demons not caring if his body was in pain. He just had to get away. The demons laughed at Sam’s feeble attempts to run from them and dragged Sam to the middle of the room by his hair.

One demon sat Sam on his lap and without warning entered Sam. Sam could only give a whimper as his voice was almost gone because of all the screaming he had done earlier. Before he knew what else was going on another demon lifting his legs up and entering as well until he was being fucked by two demons at the same time.

Sam screamed even though he thought he couldn’t be able to. He felt the gag being taken out of his mouth just to be replaced by another cock going into his mouth, hammering in and out brutally. The demon held Sam’s head close to his body making Sam feel the demons coarse hairs on his face. The demon had a musty smell that had Sam gagging.

“Shit, that feels good; this whore was made for this.”

“His throat ain’t so bad either.” By this point, Sam’s oxygen had run out and he was trying to pull away to take a breath; the demon didn’t let him up and groaned loudly while Sam’s throat spammed over his dick. It was bliss. The other two demons felt the tightness around Sam’s muscle as he contracted, making it tighter for them.

Finally, just as Sam was going to black out the demon let Sam catch his breath before going back in. This went on for what felt like forever to Sam before the demon raping his mouth came down Sam’s throat. Sam wanted to gag and throw up the disgusting cum going down his throat but the demon stayed still, making sure Sam swallowed every bit.

“Ah, best blowjob I ever had. Got to hand it to you whore, you were made for this.” The demon pet Sam’s hair and wiped away the tears and snot before leaving Sam alone. It wasn’t too long before the other two demons raping him came and left a weeping Sam on the floor. The first demon, Greg, had recorded the whole thing on Sam’s phone.

Sam felt his stomach churning. God, everything hurt. He felt detached from his mind but his body still hurt. The churning in his stomach got worst and before he knew it he spewed out the demon cum he had been forced to swallow down. That did not go well with the demon and went to pull Sam up by his hair.

“You stupid good for nothing whore, you can’t even do your job right and keep down the gifts others have bestowed on you!”

The demon forced Sam’s face on the white, thick liquid on the floor and rubbed Sam’s face into it.

“This is for throwing away a good gift. You think you deserve anything good to happen to you? Useless cunt.”

The demon took off his belt and started hitting Sam’s already hurting ass with it. Sam struggled to try to get away from the belt’s sharp blows. He accidently turned on his stomach and the belt hit him right on his balls. Sam gave a howl that echoed through the room. Holy fuck that hurt! The demon liked the scream Sam made and asked the other demons to hold Sam’s legs apart and let the belt fall on Sam’s balls and penis. Before Sam knew it he had fainted. That didn’t stop the demons from continuing the rape.

OoOoOoOo

Dean was pissed off. The day before Sam had been bitchy with a long face and Dean had snapped. He couldn’t stand the way he played the victim as if he was the one that had been in purgatory for a year. Sam mostly kept his mouth shut while Dean threw out insults but then got up in the middle of it and left. Again. Just like he always does. Sam would rather run than face problems head on.

Dean followed Sam’s example and left a few minutes later. He ended up in a bar before the sun had even set and stayed there the night. He had drunk, gambled (and won), and at the end of it all, he had ended up going to the pretty waitress’ house where they ended up doing everything but sleep.  

Dean showed up to the motel at three in the afternoon and saw that it was empty. Sam’s duffel was still there so maybe he’d just gone out to eat. Dean went to take a shower and then watched a few pornos on pay per view. Before he knew it the sun was setting and Sam still hadn’t returned. Dean frowned. Sam had never stayed out long without calling. He checked his phone and saw that there were no missed messages. He scrolled through the contacts until he found Sam’s number.

It ringed a few times and just as he was about to hang up it was picked up, “Sam where the hell are you?”

“Sam can’t come to the phone right now,” a strange voice answered him. Dean was immediately alert, “Who the fuck is this and where’s my brother?”

“Oh, well, nobody. If you want Sam back I suggest you lock on the GPS because the garbage men come in about, oh, five in the morning. See you around Dean-o.”

The line went dead before Dean could respond, “Dammit!”

Dean turned on the GPS system while going to the car. He had to find Sammy! As soon as he got a lock on Sam’s phone he drove like a madman towards the location.

 

Twenty minutes later Dean pulled up into an alleyway. He got out of the car and scanned for Sam. When he didn’t see him he got frustrated. It took him a minute to remember that Sam had his phone on him. Dean called it and heard a faint ringing in the garbage. Dean’s heart stopped as he remembered the demon telling him the garbage man came at five. He didn’t. Dean jogged up to the can and opened up the lid. What he saw almost stopped his heart. His little brother was bruised, bloody, naked and thrown away in the garbage like if he was trash.

“Sammy,” Dean got Sam out of the garbage while being careful not to irritate his wounds and bruises. Who did this? Why had they hurt Sam? Dean heard a moan coming from the younger man and his attention was diverted from Sam’s bruises to the man himself.

“Sam,” Dean patted his little brother’s cheeks gently; what happened next surprised him.

“No, please, no more,” Sam started thrashing around in Dean’s arms and wouldn’t calm down even with Dean talking to him.

“Hey, Sammy, it’s me, it’s Dean. I need you to calm down for me buddy, can you do that?”

It took a while and Sam never did calm down but Dean was able to get his little brother into the Impala. He found an old blanket in the trunk and put it on Sam’s shivering form. He still was mumbling and pleading to God knew who to stop. Dean felt anger at himself and murderous at whoever did this. Maybe if he had taken his head out of his ass he would’ve noticed Sammy was missing.

Sam was still thrashing about and pleading for it to stop, “Don’t worry, Sammy, we’ll be back to the motel soon and then I can take better care of you.”

The ride to the motel consisted of Sam’s begging and Dean’s soft voice spewing out comforts. They got to the motel and Dean was happy that no one was around. He didn’t want to explain to people why he was carrying a six-four naked, hurt man to his room.

He laid Sam on Dean’s bed and then went for the first aid kit. Sam still hadn’t stopped begging for it to stop. Dean took the blanket off Sam and started disinfecting cuts and wrapping up bruises. Then Dean noticed something.

There was blood coming down Sam’s thighs, blood and something else. Dean tried to locate the source of the bleeding but then felt a cold chill go up to his spine when he found it. There were hand shaped bruises on Sam’s pale thighs, and he was bleeding from his anus. Dean knew what that meant. Sam had been raped.

“God, no,” he whispered. Now he knew why Sam was asking for it to stop. He thought he was still being raped, “God, Sammy, I’m sorry.”

Dean got a hold of Sam and brought him up against Dean’s chest, “I’m so, so sorry, Sammy. This is my fault, I should’ve…I should’ve been taking better care of you, sweetie, I’m so sorry.”

Sam didn’t answer, just kept repeating, “Please stop, I’m sorry, please stop,” over and over again. Dean doubted Sam even knew he was back at the motel with Dean taking care of him.

“Okay, Sammy, I got to lay you back down and finish patching you up. Then I can let you sleep.”

“Please stop, please,” was Dean’s only answer.

Dean finished fixing Sam up but had avoided the area that was most damaged. He didn’t want to traumatize Sam anymore but he also knew that if he didn’t check Sam could get an infection and it would be worse. Dean took a deep breath, put on some gloves and went for Sam’s thighs, parting them enough so he could see Sam’s anus.

“Okay, Sammy, I’m going to touch you down here but I’m not going to hurt you, promise.”

“Please stop, please, no more,” Dean bit his bottom lip, took a deep breath and breached Sam with a finger, feeling around. The effects were immediate; Sam sat up and started screaming loudly.

“No, I’m sorry, I’m sorry! Please stop!”

“Sam, Sam, Sammy it’s me, it’s Dean! Damn it,” Dean couldn’t calm Sam down. It didn’t help when there was a loud thump on the wall telling them to shut up.

“Go to hell, bastard! Sammy, please calm down,” Dean’s worried tripled when Sam started to hyperventilate. He wasn’t getting enough oxygen and his face was starting to become a deep blue. Just as Dean was about to panic himself, Sam lost consciousness and went limp in his arms. Dean had never been so glad that Sam fainted. Dean held Sam close to him, not wanting to let go of his little brother.

“Okay, Sammy, I’m gonna clean you up and hopefully it isn’t too bad down there, yeah? Don’t worry, Sammy, I’ll take care you.”

Dean spread Sam’s legs once again and felt around Sam’s anus. The good news was that there wasn’t much of a tear and it would it heal by itself without stitches. The bad news was that Sam wouldn’t be able to eat solid food because any type of pressure could make it worse. Oh, and the fact that Sam had been hurt in one of his most intimate places.

“I’m so sorry, baby.”

OoOoOoOo

Dean stayed up all night taking care of Sam and calming him down when he had nightmares. By the time morning came Dean was exhausted and heartbroken over his little brother’s rape. He should’ve been with him; he should’ve protected his younger brother better. Dean started petting Sam’s hair when started whimpering again.

“Shh, Sam, it’s okay, I’ve got you, I’ve got you.”

Dean saw as Sam’s eyelids opened slowly, it killed him to see the left one not opening completely as a black eye had blossomed. Sam looked around the room with trepidation on his expression before his sight landed on Dean. Dean saw as Sam visibly relaxed.

“Hey, baby, how you feeling?”

“Dean,” he croaked out. Dean got a glass of water and helped Sam take small sips.

“Easy, now, Sammy, don’t want to get sick now.”

Sam took smaller sips but finished the glass of water. He then looked around, confused. Dean saw the moment Sam remembered what had happened. His eyes widened, he looked scared, and then he got up and ran towards the bathroom.

“Sam,” Dean followed right after his little brother, wanting to be there for him. Sam got on his knees and started retching into the toilet. Dean winced in sympathy as Sam finished vomiting everything he had in his stomach and stayed heaving.

Dean rubbed Sam’s back trying to comfort his younger brother, “There now baby, relax, just let it all out. It’ll be fine, baby boy, I’m here now.”

Sam stopped retching and stayed on his knees, tears coming down his eyes; Dean felt his heart break. Dean helped his brother stand up and then made him wash his teeth and face. While that was happening Dean started drawing Sam a bath, glad that the motel had a tub and not only a shower, and then put some antiseptics in the tub to stop any infection that could be forming in Sam.

Dean turned around to come face to face with a confused looking Sammy, “C’mon, baby, time for a bath it’ll make you feel better.”

Sam looked at Dean like he had no idea what was coming out of his mouth. Dean said nothing and went to the tub and adjusted the water temperature to something tolerable. He turned around to find Sam sitting curled up on the floor of the bathroom. It broke his heart.

“Okay, Sammy, let’s get you up and undressed. You’ll feel better after a bath, okay?”

Sam kept silent but allowed Dean to take off his clothes and didn’t protest when Dean led him to the tub and sat him down. Dean felt bad when he saw Sam flinch because of the antiseptic but he needed to kill off any infection before it started.

“It’s okay, Sam, I know it stings but it’s for your own good,” Sam brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Dean let him be and went to look for a bowl or cup or something. He finally settled on a little pot he found lying around. He frowned, it would have to do. He went back to the bathroom to find Sam in the same position.

“Okay sweet boy, time to get you cleaned up nice and good,” Dean said with fake cheer. He didn’t want Sam catching any negative vibes. Dean got on his knees turned on the faucet and started pouring water on Sam’s hair. As soon as it was wet enough Dean got Sam’s shampoo and started massaging it onto Sam’s head. The more Dean massaged the more tension seeped out of Sam. He wasn’t fully relaxed, it was true, but he stopped hugging his knees and eventually even those started disappearing in the water little by little.

“Close your eyes, baby,” Dean poured more water on Sam to wash away the shampoo. Next, he got a soft rag he had found and poured some soap on it and started washing Sam’s body.

“Arms up,” Sam complied and let himself be taken care of by his older brother. A part of him was glad Dean wasn’t throwing his assault back at him but a bigger part was yelling at him that everything was his fault and sooner or later Dean was going to snap and reprimand him for letting himself be captured and raped. Sam tried not to think about it and let himself relax into Dean’s gentle touches and soft words.

All too soon it was over. Dean was letting the water drain down and was pouring more water onto Sam’s body so that any leftover soap could get washed off. As soon as that was done Sam felt strong hands under his armpits helping him get up. They didn’t let go when he was up and instead he felt hands around his waist while Dean helped him out of the tub. As soon as he was out Sam felt a towel over his head and Dean gently dried it. Dean continued drying Sam off and seemed to enjoy it. The way he was taking care of Sam, it’s like he was apologizing but at the same time liking it. It was like he was worshipping Sam.

Sam mentally shook his head. That a was a ridiculous thought. Why would Dean like taking care of his stupid little brother? At best Dean was doing this because of duty, at worst it was because of pity. Sam frowned, he’d rather have Dean’s anger than pity.

“All done, Sammy, c’mon let’s go get you dressed,” Dean took Sam’s hand and pulled him towards Dean’s bed. He sat Sam down and rummaged through Sam’s duffle until he took out a pair of Sam’s old worn sweats, a pair of boxers, a soft cotton shirt, and a hoodie that was rarely used unless Sam felt sick. Dean helped Sam put on the clothes and then took him to his bed.

Dean laid him down and went to the bathroom to presumably clean up the mess they’d made. Sam turned to his side and curled himself into a ball. Doing so put a strain on his middle where most of the kicks and punches had been given. His ass felt wrecked, like if a whole vase had been shoved up it. Sam felt the tears falling down his cheek but he couldn’t help them coming out. He knew he should wipe them before his brother saw his weakness evidenced on his face but he couldn’t gather up enough energy to do so.

Sam didn’t know how much time passed but he what felt like an eternity later he felt strong, firm arms around him. Soft sobs soon turned into loud, ugly wailing but Sam just couldn’t stop. Everything, every bad shit that had happened to him the past years suddenly seemed to fall on top of him. Everything that happened ended up with the latest shit storm that was his life. He had been raped. Sure, he had been raped in the Cage, but that was the cage, it was meant to be torturous but for it to have happened here on Earth, the same planet he had saved…It wasn’t fucking fair. Sam cried himself to sleep and those strong arms never left him.

OoOoOoOo

Sam had to be treated like a fine china. It had been a week since Sam’s rape and Dean had been taking care of Sam even more than before. They both ended up in Rufus’ cabin to lay low. Dean never let Sam out his sight, bathed Sam every night now since it seemed to be the only thing that calmed his younger brother down, and basically hovered over him like a mother hen. Dean would’ve thought by now that Sam would have to be driven up the walls but it seemed to be the opposite, he was thriving in Dean’s attention.

It pained him to see Sam, the most independent person he had ever met, be so reliant on Dean for his personal and emotional needs. Dean didn’t mind, he cuddled with Sam on the couch or on the bed, gave comforting touches and soothed away nightmares but it still bothered Dean. Sam was the strongest person he had ever known, he had survived _Lucifer_ and the _Cage;_ he had to be strong to still come standing on the other side. But, it seemed, Sam’s strength had waned and this rape was what broke the camel’s back. Dean didn’t blame Sam for wanting comfort and security, he just wished he could take care better care of his brother. Dean gritted his teeth when he remembered what had happened the day before.

They were both cuddling on the old, rickety sofa when Sam had accidently lost grip of his hot coffee; a hot coffee that had ended up on Dean’s lap. Without thinking, Dean pushed Sam away and started throwing curse words around. Dean left the room and took off his pants trying to cool his legs down some. On the plus side, it hadn’t been too serious, just a bit of bit redness. Dean had gone back to the living room in just his boxers.

He frowned when he hadn’t seen Sam on the couch. He had looked around and started panicking when he glanced around the living room sans a little brother. Dean started looking around the little cabin calling out Sam’s name. When he hadn’t found him in it Dean went outside.

“Sammy,” he called out, desperate and afraid his little brother had been taken away from him again.

“Sam, answer me,” Dean went to the back of the cabin and felt relief when he saw a shaggy head poking from behind a fallen log.

“Sam why didn’t you answer…me,” Dean had to pause, Sam was crying, his eyes rimmed red.

“Sammy, what’s wrong,” Sam had flinched and Dean dropped the hand he was stretching towards his baby brother.

“Please don’t hate me, I’m sorry I dropped the coffee. I’m so stupid, I keep fucking up!”

“Hey, hey! Stop that,” Dean had to put his hand behind Sam’s head because Sam had started thumping his head on the log, hard.

“C’mon,” Dean picked Sam up in a fireman hold. He was sweating and gritting his teeth as he carried his younger brother but he didn’t care. He just wanted Sam indoors and to talk to him. Dean sat Sam on the couch as gently as he could but Sam still gave out a surprised umph. Dean prodded the back of Sam’s head gently trying to determine whether he was at risk of a concussion. All he felt was a little lump, nothing to really worry about but Dean made a note to keep an eye out for it.

“What’s wrong, sweet pea?”

“I’m sorry, please don’t be mad, please don’t yell, please?”

It had been at that moment that Dean had truly grasped how bad off his younger truly was after his rape. Dean closed his eyes for a moment before crouching down to Sam’s eye level, “Sweetie, I’m not mad, it was an accident, it could happen to anyone. Besides, I’m okay, nothing bad happened.”

“I’m still stupid,” Sam whispered out.

Dean frowned, “Why do you say that Sam?”

“It’s my fault that I was captured and raped, I wasn’t paying attention when the demons jumped me. I should’ve been paying attention!”

“Hey, Sam, calm down, baby, it is not your fault. You didn’t ask to be raped, nobody ever does.”

Sam shook his head. Dean sighed, he knew getting Sam to see otherwise would be a challenge but he was more than willing to do so. After all, Sam was his little brother and sometimes even more. That night, Dean bathed Sam and they both fell asleep in each other’s arms.

The next day, Dean woke up before Sam and he left him a note saying he was getting breakfast. Dean went as fast as he could so to not leave Sam alone for too long. It wasn’t even thirty minutes later when Dean returned to find a dejected looking Sam staring at his cell phone with fresh tear tracks flowing down his cheeks.

“Sammy, what are you doing out here in the cold? You barely have any clothes on and you’re shivering,” Dean helped Sam stand and herded him inside, “You shouldn’t be out in the cold like that, Sammy,” Dean reprimanded his younger brother, “you’ll get sick.”

Sam seemed to be in a trance, his eyes not staring at anything, “Sweetie, what’s wrong?”

“They recorded everything,” Sam answered in a deadpan voice.

“What?”

“On my phone, they recorded everything they did to me.”

Dean stared at the phone in Sam’s hands, “Oh sweetie,” Dean hugged Sam to his chest and he felt the tears that were wetting his shirt.

“Someone messaged me this morning, ‘check your videos’, it said, so I did and I saw everything. They recorded it. From the second rape until they threw me away in the trash. God, they were _laughing_ and _cheering_ the whole damn time they violated me.”

Dean let Sam sob on his shirt. Dean wished he could go back in time to stop it from happening. From preventing Sam from leaving, from stopping the fight that had Sam leaving in the first place. In a way, Dean was to blame, too.

“I’m sorry, Sammy.”

Sam sniffled, “It’s not your fault.”

Dean didn’t answer if he said otherwise Sam would feel guilty about it. Instead, Dean got the phone and made sure Sam was looking at him as he threw it on the floor and smashed it under his foot.

“First of all, I’m buying you a new one. Secondly, this wasn’t your fault. It was those bastards fault. They might have raped you and violated you but I’m not going to let them keep reminding you. This a new start, okay? I’ll always be here for you and it doesn’t matter how long it takes but I will make sure you understand that you’re free of any fault here.”

Sam got up and hugged Dean before kissing him on the lips. Dean was surprised but he soon got with the program. A few moments later they both let their lips loose of one another so that they could breathe air.

“Thank you, Dean. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too, sweetie, don’t ever forget that.”

Sam held on to Dean for an undeterminable amount of time. Dean only knew that by the time Dean got Sam to let go and sit on the sofa the food was cold and he had to reheat it. Dean sat on the sofa and waited for Sam to get comfortable while he cuddled up to his chest. They both ate in silence knowing that they always had one another.

They might not have much but they always had each other and Dean wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
